Ask for me tomorrow (Romeo y Julieta)
by AnaYa12
Summary: Mercutio es el mejor amigo de Romeo y a escondidas le jura su amor eterno hasta el día de su muerte. La historia de Romeo y Julieta vista desde los ojos de Mercutio. Slash, contenido sexual.


**NdA:** ¡Hola a todos! Esta semana tras releer la tragedia de _Romeo y Julieta_ y ver la película dirigida por Franco Zeffirelli (1968) —muy recomendada, por cierto— sentí la imperiosa necesidad de investigar sobre el personaje —a mi ver homosexual— de Mercutio (o Mercucio; como se transcribe en algunas ediciones). Me alegra poder afirmar que no fui la única en notar cierto comportamiento romántico sexual por parte de Romeo y Mercutio; más aún, ciñéndonos a la teoría de queer se cuestiona la orientación sexual de ambos. Así pues decidí dedicarle una pequeña historia a mi personaje favorito de la obra. El título hace referencia a las últimas palabras que Mercutio le dice a Romeo. Espero que disfrutéis el relato y ojalá alguno de vosotros se anime a leer la tragedia de Shakespeare o a ver la película de Zeffirelli. Ya me daréis vuestra opinión referente al tema Mercutio/Romeo y si os ha gustado este relato. Un saludo cordial.

PD: Pido perdón al recuerdo de Shakespeare por hacer algo tan grotesco con sus personajes. AVISO: contenido sexual.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y algunos fragmentos de la trama pertenecen al excelentísimo Sir William Shakespeare. Al igual que algunas pocas frases como la del título y capítulo. La imagen es de la película de Franco Zeffirelli. Nada me pertenece a parte de la ficticia historia de Mercutio y sus desamores.

* * *

 **ASK FOR ME TOMORROW...**

La muy excelente y lamentable tragedia de Mercutio **(1)**

 **I dreamt a dream tonight**

Querido Romeo, si tu supieras, ay si tu supieras las verdades ocultas de este pobre corazón enfermo.

Tiempo a, sin poder medir con exactitud cuando ni por qué, me di cuenta de esta enfermedad, esta locura insana que me atormenta noches y días sin tregua alguna. ¿Qué pensarías de mi si te besara, Romeo? ¿Dejarías de perseguir ciegos amores, absurdos y fugaces?

* * *

—¡Señor, déjeme complacerle! —Aquella noche fui descubierto por mi criado pensando en Romeo; y este me sorprendió con esa descarada concesión. Aparté con rapidez la mano que segundos antes agarraba con energía mi entrepierna, esa misma que concedía todas mis fantasías con mayor realidad. Y me cubrí como pude con las sábanas blancas que segundos antes solo ocultaban mis tensos pies. Mi respiración acelerada se casi paralizó al escuchar su voz y mis mejillas que un instante antes se observaban levemente sonrojadas ahora ardían en un intenso carmesí.

—¡Theo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Esa pregunta realmente sonaba absurda después de su declaración.

—Señor, no se preocupe... Solo quiero hacerle feliz... Si el joven Romeo no puede...

—¡Calla, descarado! —El simple hecho de ser descubierto me alteraba los nervios... si alguien se enteraba... si Romeo se enteraba... el pesar sería tan grande que ni la muerte rapaz podría aliviarlo. —No digas su nombre... Si le cuentas esto a alguien juro por mi vida que yo mismo te mataré... ahora retírate...

—Sí, señor...

Theo era un chico de unos catorce años, de cabellos color avellana como los de Romeo, sus ojos almendrados del color de los pistachos no eran precisamente desagradables, y en sí era un chico bastante afable y atractivo. No obstante para mi no había nadie que igualara en ningún aspecto a mi mejor amigo, cuyo único defecto era la superficialidad de sus furtivos y fugaces amores; no duraban más que un suspiro.

Me tumbé de nuevo con agraviado fastidio en mi lecho, después de lo ocurrido fue imposible para mi retomar mis fantasías, así pues, me resigné a dormir.

* * *

—Mercutio, ay Mercutio... ¿qué será de mi...?

—Cuando el tedio te corrompe, Romeo, te juro insoportable... ¿Quién es, esta vez, la dama en cuestión?

Estábamos paseando por el bosque de sicomoros, pues ahí era donde Romeo disfrutaba más de sus lamentos y yo de nuestra compartida soledad. Él andaba un paso por delante, cabizbajo, regalando suspiros. Y no es que considerara de poca importancia su discurso o sus ánimos, pero esas mallas ajustadas que vestía me distraían inevitablemente. Mi mirada no podía dejar de observar el movimiento de sus nalgas a cada paso que daba, era hipnotizador. Cerré mis puños con fuerza con el objetivo de contener ese deseo que tenía de agarrar sus perfectas nalgas y luego, pegado a él, posar esas indignas manos en su entrepierna mientras la mía presionaba su trasero. Y luego mis labios posándose en su cuello depositarían un indecente beso repleto de pasión contenida por años.

Desperté de mi ensoñación al escuchar de nuevo sus inquietudes.

—Mercutio... ¿qué debo hacer? Esa dama es bastante experimentada, enviudó un año a y rechaza mi amor por falta de experiencia... ¿Pero cómo consigo experiencia sin traicionar a mis sentimientos o a su imagen?

—Tal vez, lo apropiado sería que olvidaras a esta dama que te supera en edad. Puedo entender qué te atrae de ella pero sin duda será difícil para ti, principiante como eres, poder complacerla ni un poco... —Realmente poco me importaba el asunto en cuestión, pero mis celos, ese constante rechazo indirecto de su parte hacia mi persona me mantenía distante de la sinceridad de nuestra vieja amistad.

—Mercutio... tu tienes experiencia... ¿verdad?

—¿eh? Bueno... sí...

—Te lo ruego, transmite esa experiencia tuya, hazme más sabio en el menester que me atañe.

Sus palabras sonaban a gloria, y es que mi rebuscada mente no dejaba escapar oportunidad alguna cuando se trataba de Romeo.

—¿Estás seguro...? —susurré con seriedad.

—¡Sí! Por favor... dime como...

Me acerqué a él y lo acorralé con rapidez en el árbol más cercano sin dejarle acabar su frase, acaricié su rostro con sendas manos y mi mirada se clavó en sus hermosos ojos; su mirada me correspondía, hasta que cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la mía... Ese gesto era muy común entre nosotros y amaba cada segundo que pasábamos de este modo. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí nacer un hormigueo caliente en mi vientre bajo y cierta rigidez crecer en mi entrepierna.

—Entonces yo te enseñaré, pero no puedes replicar... —Besé sus labios con delicadeza. Él se sorprendió y me miró con ojos extrañados, pero luego frunció el ceño y se relajó, parecía entender qué tipo de aprendizaje iba a recibir, por el momento no lo rechazó. —Antes de yacer juntos debes besar sus labios así, acariciando su rostro como yo lo hago ahora, se dulce al principio, a las mujeres les gusta empezar poco a poco... Bésala una y otra vez hasta que te ahogues en su respiración y ella en la tuya y empieza a palpar su cuerpo poco a poco —mis manos bajaron de su rostro a su cuello, acariciándolo con delicadeza, pasando luego por sus brazos y su espalda. —Así... Por ahora no toques más que esto, más adelante podrás acariciar sus suaves y blancos senos. —Besé su cuello y lo mordí con suavidad, permitiéndome a su vez inspirar su dulce aroma para finalmente rozar con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzar a susurrar despacio y con voz melosa. —susurra cosas bonitas en su oído, tu tienes mucha labia para estas cuestiones... y entonces baja tu mano de la espalda a su trasero pero solo para pegarla a ti...

Y así lo hice con Romeo sin recordar que mi entrepierna había endurecido. Como era de esperar Romeo lo notó y se apartó clavando su mirada en mi.

—¡Mercutio!...

—No le prestes importancia a esto... tu tendrás que estar igual para cuando la cortejes... Y que sepas que es tu culpa, Romeo... Proponiéndome estas cosas me haces recordar ciertas situaciones, no puedo evitar excitarme...

Romeo me miró con severidad, me apretó los brazos con sus manos y, girando las tornas, me acorraló en ese árbol donde yo había hecho lo mismo con él minutos antes.

—Aprendes rápido —le dije con una sonrisilla. En realidad empezaba a notar como mis fuerzas para controlarme empezaban a desaparecer cada vez más aprisa.

—Deja que te compense... —Repuso de repente Romeo y acto seguido se agachó hasta tener enfrente mi entrepierna. Colocó las manos en mis caderas y observó con insistencia como mi miembro quedaba perfectamente marcado, erecto como estaba, por culpa de esas mallas finas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué...Qué haces? —Poco más pude replicar cuando empecé a sentir sus labios besando mi miembro por encima de la tela. —Ah...

No pude contener mis gemidos... Segundos después bajó mis mallas y comenzó a succionar mi miembro, a lamerlo de arriba a abajo, rodeando el glande haciendo círculos con su lengua. Finalmente se lo metió entero en la boca. Realmente pensé que iba a enloquecer... Cogí su cabeza con mis manos y acompañé ese delicioso vaivén...

—Ah... Romeo, no pares... Dios... Voy a ir al infierno por esto...

Mis caderas siguieron su compás, hasta que no pude más...

—Ah, ah, Dios, arg..

Desperté en mi cama con la zona de mi entrepierna mojada, me había corrido en sueños, otra vez. Seguramente debido a que anoche no había podido complacer mi fantasía por culpa de ese criado tonto...

Me quedé pensando, algo ensimismado, en el sueño que acababa de tener... Cuan grato sería poder probar sus labios y su cuerpo y del mismo modo que él probara el mío... Cuan grato sería poder decir "te quiero"...

* * *

Después de asearme y vestirme fui a encontrarlo, deseando poder disimular ese torbellino interior que parecía remover todo mi ser. Cuando lo vi no estaba solo, Benvolio y los demás lo acompañaban.

—¡Eh, Mercutio! ¡Por fin apareces!

—¿Se te han pegado las sábanas?

—¿O ha sido por alguna buena moza?

Los chicos armaban jaleo, todos menos Romeo que, como algunas veces ocurría, andaba ensombrecido por una flecha de plomo **(2)**.

—¿Lloras otro desamor, mi querido amigo?

—El peor hasta la fecha... temo no recuperarme. Mis ojos solo la ven a ella y ella... ella no quiere ni mirarme... oh, Rosalina, ¡qué cruel desperdicio! ¿Por qué te esmeraste en crecer tan bella si no ibas a compartir tu hermosura con nadie? Y, ay de mi, maldigo la hora en la que te conocí pues mi destino se detiene en la eterna soledad por culpa de un desamor que me desgarra y que jamás se podrá curar...

—Ciertamente, Romeo, el dolor del desamor desata y aviva tu oratoria, pero no temas, esta noche en la fiesta de los Capuleto podrás curar tu afligido corazón con otro amor. Y sentirás desperdiciadas las lagrimas que por tus mejillas asoman. —Benvolio me había invitado, a mi y unos cuantos más, a colarnos en la fiesta de los Capuleto con el objetivo de animar al joven Romeo de su oscurecido ánimo curando su amor con otro... y sin ellos saberlo castigando también al mío.

—No quiero curarme, pues mi amor es verdadero.

Apreté los puños e intenté sonar calmado. No soportaba seguir escuchando más palabras sobre el amor de Romeo si estas no hablaban de mi.

—¡Bueno, Romeo, al menos esta noche te tenemos que hacer bailar! —Y cuán grato sería poder bailar cogiendo sus manos...

—Yo no... vuestros zapatos son ligeros pero yo tengo el alma en los pies, y estos se sienten pesados...

—Pues pídele las alas a Cupido, pues por sus flechas te encuentras en tan lamentable estado y entonces elévate como nunca pensaste hacerlo.

—Demasiado herido estoy por sus flechas... que ni con sus alar el vuelo será factible... Demasiado duro es el amor...

Sus palabras sí eran duras. Romeo, tu que no sabes del verdadero amor hablas de dureza, si tu estás tan herido, pues ¿cómo tengo que hallarme yo escuchando constantes rechazos, y sabiéndome eternamente no correspondido?

—¡Si el amor es duro para ti, sé duro con el amor! Pincha el amor por pinchar y derribarás el amor. Y esta noche bailarás y olvidarás, solo intenta entrar en el juego.

—Yo mejor alumbro y me quedo mirando. El juego nunca fue tan hermoso pero yo estoy a oscuras...

—¡Tonterías, te sacaremos del amor en el que te enfangas hasta las orejas! ¡Vamos, que alumbraremos el día, eh! —Verlo tan deprimido me afligía, y a pesar de tener ya mi propio dolor solo pensaba en animarlo, echaba de menos su afable sonrisa.

—De verdad que no puedo, no tiene sentido venir...

—¿Y por qué no? —Poco más iba a poder escuchar de desamor cuando el mío era mayor y permanecía siempre callado.

—Esta noche he soñado un sueño y...

—¡Y yo también! —No pude retener más lo innombrable, las palabras salieron del propio astío aflorando aprisa cual veneno mortal. Yo también he soñado un sueño, Romeo... Cada noche te sueño y, ay de mi si supieras cómo te sueño...

—Bueno... y qué soñaste...?

No esperaba que me preguntara.

—Soñé con mentiras...

—En el lecho siempre son verdades...

Una sonrisa burlona asomó por mis labios... ¿Y tu me lo dices, Romeo? Si tu supieras estas verdades...

—Veo que a ti también te ha visitado la Reina Mab **(3)**. Esa misma que entrando por la nariz de los enamorados, galopa por sus cerebros y les hace soñar con amor. Por rodillas de cortesanos que sueñan en seguida con reverencias, y manos de abogados con sus honorarios, y labios de jóvenes doncellas con cálidos besos... —Y yo contigo y tu con ella... Mi tono se apagó y anduve algunos pasos por delante. —Esa misma Mab que juega con amargura con los sentimientos, esa mentirosa que muestra cuentos de ficción ahogando en dulce miel aquel que en realidad muere de hambre, y al despertar su estómago ruge por el recuerdo de las mentiras de Mab, ruge de dolor y tedio, ruge de soledad y hambre de deseos imposibles... Porque el que es pobre solo puede morir de hambre, así como el que es hombre siempre será hombre... y así... así como la mujer siempre enamorará tu inexperto corazón...

Quedé cabizbajo recitando palabras que no querían apagarse... cuando unas manos, sus cálidas manos, sujetaron con comprensión mi rostro alzándolo para que le mirara.

—Calla, Mercutio, dices tonterías... —apoyó su frente en la mía intentando consolarme cuando en un principio fui yo mismo quien había deseado consolarlo a él. Cuanto desearía besar tus labios, Romeo... Pero, ¿qué pensarías de mi si te besara? ¿Dejarías de perseguir ciegos amores, absurdos y fugaces? Dudo de ello.

Tras este episodio nos dirigimos hacia la casa Capuleto con máscaras en los rostros y antorchas en las manos. Una vez dentro nos separamos y al salir volvimos a encontrarnos, pero fue corta la ocasión pues Romeo desapareció de nuevo.

—Romeo, ¿dónde escapas?— gritó su primo Benvolio.

—Es sensato, apuesto que a su casa para acostarse —Intenté convencerme de ello.

—Puede que haya ido a reunirse con Rosalina.

—Sea como fuere, no volverá con nosotros esta noche...

Llegué por la madrugada a mi hogar donde Theo me aguardaba con paciencia, mi fiel criado, sin protestar a pesar de las horas transcurridas. Había sido una noche intensa y el recuerdo de las manos de Romeo en mis mejillas persistía implacable, su dulce voz y sus hermosos ojos. Te tuve tan cerca que pude haberte besado... y tu pudiste haberme correspondido alargando la velada en el lecho de alguno de nosotros... besando tu piel desnuda, acariciando con mis labios tu cuerpo y entregándome a ti como tu a mi. Pero aquí volvía solo y frustrado...

—Señor, le he preparado la cama...

—Gracias, puedes retirar...—Me quedé en silencio y me volteé para mirar a mi criado, que, en la oscuridad podría pasar por Romeo... ¿Y si cedía a su propuesta? Al fin y al cabo iría al infierno de todos modos... —Theo... Lo que me dijiste ayer... ¿fue en serio?

Theo apretó los labios y se acercó a mi agarrando con suavidad la manga de mi camisa.

—Nunca hablé más enserio que anoche. Deseo servirle enteramente con mi cuerpo y alma, mi señor...

Después de un leve silencio de meditación asentí despacio.

—Está bien... ven y desnúdate...

—Sí.

Solo los rayos de luz de la luna iluminaban tenuemente la habitación. Su rostro no era como el de Romeo pero su silueta se le parecía bastante... Me deshice de mi ropa también y me acerqué a él apoyando mi mano en su pecho e invitándolo a tumbarse en mi cama. El primer beso fue extraño... mas tan agradable que sin darme cuenta me había perdido en su boca acariciando su lengua con la mía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y realmente parecía que estuviera con Romeo... Mis manos acariciaron su cuerpo agarrando su entrepierna y empecé a masturbarlo. Sus gemidos me excitaban hasta el punto de impacientarme con algo que ya tenía. Lo giré dejándolo de espaldas a mi y lo penetré despacio. Theo soltó un gemido ronco y yo sentí mi cuerpo entero estremecerse. Jamás había catado mayor placer... empecé a embestirle despacio, tomando sus manos por detrás y besando su espalda. Amaba tanto a Romeo que mis fuerzas se marchaban aprisa por mis manos y rodillas, mas el placer era tal y la excitación tanta que de la flaqueza resurgía nueva fuerza. Mi ritmo se incrementó y sus gemidos sonaban cada vez más altos mezclándose con los míos.

—Ah... Ah... R... Ro...

—No me importa si dice su nombre...

Fruncí los labios y apreté mi mano en su mano, besando su nuca.

—Ah, Romeo... Romeo... —Su nombre resonaba entre las embestidas. —Te quiero tanto...

Poco después me vine sintiendo por primera vez en mi vida que mi amor había sido correspondido... A pesar de no ser cierto.

* * *

Al día siguiente Romeo había recuperado su humor de siempre, y volvimos a reír, y volvimos a bromear, a meternos unos con los otros. Y pude abrazar bajo el disfraz de la amistad al verdadero Romeo y por él ser correspondido con alegría. Si mi vida iba a ser así para siempre no me importaba en lo absoluto, siempre que con la sonrisa de Romeo pudiera continuar adelante. No importaba si Dios me dejaba gozar solo de fantasías, no importaba si la Reina Mab me visitaba con constancia, ni tampoco importaba si Romeo lloraba algunas veces por desamor siempre y cuando al día siguiente pudiera mostrar de nuevo esa radiante sonrisa. Eso, tenerlo a mi lado, era lo único que importaba, tu y yo, siempre con buen humor. Mas por desgracia ese sentimiento no duró más que algunas horas.

Esa misma tarde por proteger de Teobaldo a Romeo y tomar en su lugar su afrenta mis horas llegaron a su fin. Y pude escuchar a Romeo llorar mi nombre y jurar venganza por mi destino.

Las manos de Romeo sostenían mi rostro mojado ahora por sus lágrimas.

—Ánimo, hombre... la herida no es muy grande, te pondrás bien... —A pesar de sus palabras se escuchaba terror en su voz.

Con mis últimas fuerzas llevé mi mano a su rostro y recé por seguir viendo con nitidez su hermoso rostro.

—No, no es tan profunda como un pozo, ni tan ancha como la puerta de una iglesia, pero es más que suficiente para cumplir con su cometido. Preguntad por mi mañana y me encontraréis de humor sepulcral. Os aseguro que soy ya un fiambre para este mundo. ¡Malditas familias! ¡Rayos! ¡Qué un perro, una rata, un ratón, un gato, le arañe a uno de muerte!¿Por qué diablos te interpusiste entre nosotros? —Acaricié con mi pulgar su mejilla. —Me hirió por debajo de tu brazo...

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se cerraron y volvió a apoyar su frente sobre mi frente a modo de disculpa.

—Lo hice con la mejor intención.

El mundo cada vez se observaba más apagado, y su mano, a pesar de aguantar la mía dejé de notarla. Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho... aunque fuera solo una vez, antes de morir... Ojala supieras a quien soñaba, deseaba y amaba. Ojalá hubiera podido besarte de verdad.

Y aún así lo acepto, siempre y cuando preguntes por mi mañana, aunque me encontraras de humor sepulcral.

"Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man."

 **[FIN]**

 **1**. El título original de la obra shakesperiana de _Romeo y Julieta_ fue _La muy excelente y lamentable tragedia de Romeo y Julieta_. Así puede entenderse el subtitulo del relato.

 **2**. Cupido dispara dos tipos de flechas, con la punta de oro y con la punta de plomo. Si una flecha de oro te alcanza vivirás la historia de un amor correspondido, por lo contrario, si la fortuna prepara una flecha de plomo no será más que un triste desamor.

 **3.** La Reina Mab es la Reina de las hadas.


End file.
